Vivre d'amour et d'eau fraiche
by Elro
Summary: Défi de Llyane - Poney. OS. Alors que l'on attend la pluie, la rumeur enfle et le père Magotte patiente.


J'étais partie sur une idée diamétralement opposée, de mariages, de princesses et de vies perdues et l'inspiration n'est jamais venue guider ma plume. Voici donc ma réponse à l'excellente idée de défi de Llyane/Narcisse, voici mon dixit !

Comme toujours, rien ne m'appartient, si ce n'est le texte ci-dessous.

* * *

><p>Le vieux hobbit posa son gros arrosoir avec un soupir. Appuyé sur sa bêche, il jeta un regard désolé à son potager. Il n'était pas tombé une goutte de pluie depuis des semaines et la chaleur empêchait les jeunes pousses de se développer. Et pourtant, il les arrosait. Matin et soir.<p>

À ses pieds, Étau haletait difficilement. Brave chien, songea-t-il. Croc avait préféré se coucher sous le bosquet de noisetiers, en quête d'ombre et d'un peu de fraicheur.

Le vieux père Magotte jeta un coup d'œil au ciel. Le soleil était déjà à son couchant, jetant des éclats multicolores dans un ciel auparavant bleu qu'aucun nuage ne venait tacher. De toute façon, il le savait déjà. Le vent ne soufflait pas dans les feuillages. À la maison, la cheminée ne sentait pas la suie. Et ses articulations ne sentaient rien. Juste le genou droit pour avoir été trop longtemps agenouillé ce jour-ci.

Crachant par terre le brin de paille qu'il avait mâchouillé tout l'après-midi, il termina de vider son arrosoir sur son champ de navets sec comme la pierre. De toute façon, ça ne servait à rien, se dit-il en se redressant difficilement. Il faudrait recommencer demain, puis le surlendemain et tous les jours jusqu'à ce qu'un peu de pluie ne décide de tomber.

Il siffla ses chiens qui accoururent en jappant. Le poney et sa carriole étaient restés dans les bosquets, le long du Brandevin. Il chargea ses outils et attela l'équidé. Les chiens suivirent en trottinant à leurs côtés, mais le vieux fermier était plus qu'heureux de pouvoir s'asseoir. Fût-ce sur une planche de bois bien peu confortable, dans une carriole qui cahotait dans le chemin déformé par la sécheresse.

La ferme apparut finalement après le tournant. Comme tous les jours à son retour des champs, Magotte éprouva une bouffée d'amour pour ce bâtiment de briques qu'il avait bâti lui-même, l'année avant son mariage. Pendant plusieurs mois, il s'était isolé avec les deux mules de son père pour construire ce charmant nid douillet. Cette année là, il avait été bien heureux de ne pas voir de pluie déranger ses plans de construction. Car le père Magotte était un maçon surprenant, un charpentier compétent, un vitrier accompli, mais avec une serpillère dans les mains, il n'était vraiment pas dégourdi !

Ses pensées l'avaient mené dans la cour de la ferme. Il rangea son attelage et conduisit le poney à son abreuvoir. Ses énormes molosses toujours sur les talons se désaltérèrent à grandes gorgées. Le soleil était tombé, mais les briques continuaient à rendre de la chaleur. Il ferait plus frais à l'intérieur, songea-t-il, alors, il se hâta de terminer ses tâches. Il vit madame Magotte sortir nourrir les poules, jetant les graines qu'elle portait dans son tablier cousu. Les poules coururent vers elle dès qu'elle sortit de la maison. Les canards, plus posés, se dandinèrent dignement jusqu'à elle, cancanant jusqu'à avoir son attention. Madame Magotte avait toujours aimé les canards et l'on n'en mangeait pas à la ferme, car personne ici, ne voulait faire de peine à madame Magotte.

Quand elle eut fini, ils rentrèrent ensemble dans la grande chaumière de briques, enlacés et amoureux comme au premier jour. Dans la cuisine, elle avait installé un grand baquet pour qu'il puisse se rafraichir en rentrant, mais tout près d'elle pour qu'ils puissent se raconter leur journée, comme chaque jour depuis plus de cinquante ans.

Pour le dîner, elle avait préparé un gros filet de truite que son fils avait pêché la veille, avec de la salade de cave. Comment faisaient les autres hobbits pour manger ? Les champs ne donnaient rien à cause de la chaleur et la saison n'était pas encore assez avancée pour les arbres fruitiers.

La mère Magotte s'interrogeait. Les Valar pouvaient-ils être responsables de cette sècheresse ? Le père Magotte, peu adepte de ce genre de considérations de bonnes femmes, ne l'écouta que d'une oreille. « Mais c'est vrai, poursuivit-elle. Depuis que le neveu de Bilbo était revenu, il n'y avait plus de saison. » C'était Mélisse, la malicieuse fille de la vendeuse de tissu, qui en avait fait la réflexion. Le temps était tout déréglé. L'année précédente, il avait gelé au mois de Forelithe, celle d'avant, les pluies diluviennes du début de l'été avaient emporté une partie des récoltes et détruit un pont, et elle pouvaient encore donner des exemples sur les sept années d'avant. Depuis que monsieur Sacquet était revenu d'on ne savait pas vraiment où. Avec ses histoires abracadabrantes, il était revenu comme un prince. Mais était-ce la vérité ? Ou bien avait-il offensé les Valar ? Menti ? Volé ? Tué ?

La rumeur enflait dans le bourg, au plus grand désintérêt du père Magotte. Que les ivrognes aillent commenter dans les tavernes, lui s'occupait de sa terre. Le jour où l'un d'eux suggéra d'aller le chercher pour le faire interroger par les autorités, le père Magotte s'en moqua. Assis près de ses chiens, regardant la terre se craqueler, un minuscule nuage passa au-dessus de lui. Quelques gouttes tombèrent sur le sol, faisant s'envoler un peu de poussière, laissant de petits cratères derrière elles.

Et dans le sol fissuré, défiant toutes les lois de la nature, une pâquerette s'étira, qu'il cueillit avec amour pour la porter en courant à madame Magotte.


End file.
